


Comfortably Loved

by sungjinsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mark’s hair was so fried during that era, set in limitless era, teenagers in love, written in 2017 so basically they’re still teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinsun/pseuds/sungjinsun
Summary: Mark watches his boyfriend sleeping. He just can’t help it when the sleeping boy is everything he dreamt of in life.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 50





	Comfortably Loved

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a friend in 2017 and think it’s good enough to post now. set in limitless era so they’re still young and soft. 
> 
> (posted from mobile so sorry if there’s any wonky format)

They're comfortable. They're in a position where both of them are comfortable, metaphorically and literally. The two of them finally come to terms with their feelings and finally confessed to each other two months ago. Now they're cuddling on the older's bed, the curtain blinds closed and you can see a little bit of stray sunlight peeking through them. Both of them are comfortable.

Donghyuck is sleeping. Mark's right hand is resting above Donghyuck's waist, slightly playing with his shirt that riding up a bit, while his left hand is used as a pillow for Donghyuck, but Donghyuck is nestling his body so close to Mark that he can still plays with the younger's hair, carding it through slightly. Because of Donghyuck's head that nestled under Mark's chin he can smells Donghyuck's favorite shampoo that he uses every two days when he takes shower at night before going to sleep. The scent itself is pretty light but the softness of his hair is actually the real deal. Mark can't just get how his hair is so soft even though everyday it's attacked by chemical product and heat, to be honest he's actually a little bit jealous of his boyfriend.

The clock shows that it's almost 11 and Donghyuck is still sound asleep. Last night he was so tired, the trainings that the comeback bring to them are hell. The team had a dance practice for 5 hours straight and then they went to their separate schedules. Some of them had to train their raps or vocals and some of them also had a personal schedule outside. For Donghyuck last night he had a vocal practice for 6 hours and then continued with another dance practice because their dance teacher said that he was still lacking. But to Mark, Donghyuck is perfect. It stills amazes him how the younger can still can perfectly while doing a gruesome choreos and how Donghyuck still can bring up the mood when everyone is tired and down. It amazes him how perfect and wonderful this boy that he dates.

After a few minutes of amazing tranquility Donghyuck moves. Slowly opening his eyes and rubbing them with his hand. He pulls back his head, looking for a particular figure that he would love to wake up to everyday.

"Hey," his voice hoarse from the sleeping "how long have you been awake?" He asks before nuzzles his body more into the older.

"Not long."

Mark can feels Donghyuck's breath across his collarbone. It tingles and sends a light shiver down his spine.

"So you've been watching me asleep?" The sound is a bit mumbled because of Mark's chest that blocks his mouth a little bit.

Mark snorts, "Yeah right. Tell me again how am I supposed to watch you when the only thing I can see from here is the top of your head?" Donghyuck chuckles, if you can count a low grumbling as a chuckles, before slapping his chest that is more like a pat to the chest.

"Just enjoy it, you dick."

"How nice of you for complementing your boyfriend right after waking up." Mark mocks.

"Shut up, you should be grateful that I still want to date your ugly ass." Mark can tell that Donghyuck is still too tired to come up with a wittier comeback. Also that Donghyuck’s eyes are still closed.

"I love you too, baby."

"Dumbass." the smaller boy grumbles.

Yeah, morning after a grueling practice with his boyfriend in his arms is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> @ kak anton (the friend that i wrote this for): idk if you still read markhyuck fics but yea idk if u remember this but i decided to post it so yeah.
> 
> @ the other readers: hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
